Rose Weasley giusto?
by cleariver7
Summary: Come tutte le ragazze in piena crisi adolescenziale ho tutto il diritto di lamentarmi della mia vita e fatemelo dire, la mia vita è paragonabile alle tonnellate di cibo che vengono ingurgitate quotidianamente da mio padre, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Sono Rose Weasley e non sono pronta per ricominciare un altro anno ad Hogwarts! Il motivo? Scorpius Malfoy.


Dovrei cominciare il tutto con una noiosissima presentazione? Ebbene sì prima o poi tocca a tutti no?

Ok, cominciamo con le cose semplici...

Io sono Rose Mary Molly Weasley, ho sedici anni e frequento la scuola di magia più famosa nel mondo dei maghi, Hogwarts! E proprio domani comincerò il mio sesto anno. Per quanto possa sembrarvi esaltante devo sminuire le vostre fantasie, so che essere una maga è la cosa più eclatante che può capitarvi (oltre beccare di nascosto Gazza che tenta delle avances con Miss Spur) ma come tutte le ragazze in piena crisi adolescenziale ho tutto il diritto di lamentarmi della mia vita, e fatemelo dire, la mia vita è paragonabile alle tonnellate di cibo che vengono ingurgitate quotidianamente da mio padre, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Quindi potete facilmente concludere che la mia esistenza non sia un granché, anzi va completamente a rotoli.

Un caso disperato insomma.

Dunque, una sera, mi sono ritrovata a scrivere tutto ciò che la mia malsana mente recepiva e riportarla su questo diario, come se un piccolo quadernino mezzo spiegazzato e sgualcito si poteva definire tale. Da quella stessa notte avevo deciso che quello sarebbe stato il mio sfogo, il piccolo bagliore di luce che mi salvava da una giornata andata non particolarmente bene; un piccolo posticino in cui scrivere tutto ciò che pensavo senza essere giudicata. In breve, se quell'ammasso di carta avesse vita propria, vi avrebbe già implorato di ucciderlo, pur di non assistere a un vero e proprio sfogo di rabbia Weasley.

Chissà forse avrebbe tentato il suicidio...

Oh andiamo, essere il mio diario non sarebbe stato poi così terribile.

-Ne sei proprio sicura? Pensa a me che mi tocca sopportarti tutti i santi giorni!

-Coscienza ti sembra il caso?

-Assolutamente si! Ammettilo senza di me saresti spacciata.

-Preferisci che ti dia retta solo per farti contenta oppure vuoi che sganci la dura verità?

-Mh... Contenta te, contenti tutti no?

-Pffff

Per concludere insomma, quel diario sarebbe stato un cambiamento e che lo volesse o meno ( il diario tenta di buttarsi giù dalla finestra, ma invano) avrebbe iniziato ad occupare una piccola porzione di tempo in cui avrei impiegato a scrivere e scrivere i fatti accaduti nella giornata e per sua sfortuna anche tutte le mie lamentele, per non parlare di come avrei potuto sfogare tutta la mia rabbia su di lui. Sarebbe stato spacciato.

Infine domani inizierà il penultimo anno, un' altra avventura per l'intrepida Rose e la sua amata "combricciola!"

Ore 7.30

Finalmente il giorno tanto atteso era arrivato! Ma ovviamente come ogni primo giorno di scuola se il fato non tirava qualche scherzetto alla vita scombussolata di Rose Weasley di certo non poteva essere contento, o almeno questo pensò la ragazza quando il trillo della sveglia non la riscosse dal mondo dei sogni.

Con gli occhi ancora impastati di sonno Rose si girò per spegnere la sveglia ma...

Porco Godric! Mamma!» la ragazza rotolò giù dal letto e assestò un piccolo pugno alla parete per svegliare un' ignara Hermione Granger che stava per affrontare il suo primo ritardo in assoluto.

...

Oddio era tardi, mancava solo mezz'ora alla partenza dell'Hogwarts Espress e solo un miracolo poteva impedirmi di arrivare puntuale.

Corsi immediatamente verso l'armadio per afferrare una maglietta a maniche corte e la prima felpa che mi capitava a tiro insieme a un paio di jeans e delle Convers. (Ebbene si! Gli articoli del mondo barbano [come si usava dire fra i maghi] avevano iniziato ad avere tendenza!)

Comunque, non era il momento giusto per sparlare di moda, ci avrebbe pensato più tardi con la sua amica Lily se riusciva a non perdere il treno.

«Rose muoviti! La colazione è pronta!»

«Mamma credo che le persone del palazzo qui accanto non ti abbiano sentito! Prova a urlare più forte!»

«Rose Weasley se non scendi subito a consumare la tua colazione la vedrai volare via dalla finestra! Tazza compresa!». Mai mettersi contro la furia indomabile di Hermione Jeane Granger.

Dopo essermi vestita di tutta furia scesi pigramente le scale, sul tavolo di cucina mi aspettava una fumante tazza di tè, come se mia madre non avesse avuto modo di pensare che era lei quella che amava il tè, a me faceva piuttosto schif...

Non avevo neanche avuto modo di finire di esprimere il mio intelligentissimo pensiero che il flusso dei miei pensieri venne interrotto dal suono del campanello

Ma chi diavolo poteva essere alle 7.40 del mattino?!

Afferrai la mia tazza e seguii mia madre fino all'ingresso per poi appostarmi dietro una porta.

L'individuo che riuscii a scorgere era alto e biondo, non capivo cosa volesse da mia madre...

Così decisi di sporgermi ancora di più da dietro la porta, miseriaccia, non l'avessi mai fatto!

La scena che vidi fu come ricevere un potente schiaffo in faccia.

Niente meno che Draco Malfoy stava conversando civilmente e ripeto CIVILMENTE con mia madre.

«Tieni Hermione, ieri avevi scordato questo a casa mia»

L'individuo porse a mia madre un indumento, mentre quest'ultima arrossiva violentemente.

Con questo gesto, il mio cervello e la mia ben poca capacità di ragionare chiusero i battenti.

La mia materia grigia era ridotta come le linee dritte e continue che indicavano le pulsazione, ormai inesistenti del cuore.

La tazza mi scivolò di mano, mentre il suono di cocci infranti fece risvegliare mia madre dal momento di trans in cui era caduta osservando gli occhi dell'individuo.

I presenti si voltarono nella mia direzione.

Mamma era sicuramente arrabbiata, come se non sapesse fare altro, mentre L' INDIVIDUO, si, perché ormai sarebbe stato solo ed esclusivamente questo per me, si voltò con un ghigno Made in Malfoy stampato su quella faccia da schiaffi.

Io fissai sconvolta mia madre e poi in preda ad una verità furia grifondoro presi il mio baule e mi smaterializzai nella stazione per raggiungere il binario 9 e 3/4.

Niente saluti, proprio niente di niente, ero arrabbiata e una sensazione di vuoto mi divorava lo stomaco.

Come poteva mia madre a solo 2 settimane dopo il divorzio andare a scopare un'altro. Il termine volgare ci voleva proprio in questo caso, eccome se ci voleva.

Intanto, mentre attraversavo il muro per rimbucare sul binario nascosto, non mi ero accorta che delle lacrime taglienti come coltelli mi stavano rigando il viso.

Mi feci coraggio e mi sforzai di non piangere.

Andiamo Rose, puoi farcela, vedrai che mollerà Malfoy, neanche so se stanno insieme!

Salii sul treno e mi buttai nel primo scompartimento che adocchiai, ironia della sorte ci trovai tutta la mia banda di amici al completo. O almeno quasi tutti i miei amici.

Lily mi rivolse uno splendido sorriso appena mi vide, James mi salutò con un veloce "ciao Rose", mentre Albus già mi fissava con uno sguardo interrogativo notando i miei occhi rossi.

Infine c' era la riproduzione junior dell'individuo di questa mattina, Scorpius Malfoy.

Mi aveva fissato per qualche secondo per poi riprendere la conversazione con Albus, inutile dire che ero un' insignificante e patetica Weasley ai suoi occhi.

Solo una stupida Weasley


End file.
